All The Wounds We Will Heal
by itsbrian
Summary: Liam has some family problems. He wolfs out. He runs away. He finds his Alpha. He doesn't have any problems because there is Scott who always knows what to do. More chapters to come. More characters to come. SCIAM story.


**Liam's P.O.V**

"AND WHAT ARE THESE!?" My mom yelled at me showing me my grades. I knew exactly what was she up to. My grades... well weren't great, but I tried to make them better, I still do, but I'm just concentrated on many other things, staying alive for example. Even thought we're not fighting anyone right now. We just saved Mason, and the city from the Beast and Dread Doctors, we had like a week of rest and I couldn't focus on school yet. I promised I'll do my best to be better but, actually I'm too focused on resting, getting used to school again is my next step. And my parents doesn't seem to buy it, I wish they knew what I really am...

"You're hopeless Liam, I can't believe we've done all this for you, to have completely new start and you're doing this to us. We shouldn't have done this for you, you don't deserve it!" Again, she yelled at me, I was curled in the corner looking at them, anger in their eyes. Suddenly I felt my dad's hand striking me hard in the face. Tears started to form in my eyes, but were soon replaced with anger. And then it happened... My eyes glowed yellow as I roared at my parents. I instantly felt their anger being displaced by fear. Few seconds later my fangs were out and I roared again making them slowly move towards the doors. Quick look and I was jumping at my step-dad making him push my mom out of the room and run through the corridor so i won't rip his throat out. I saw them running down the stairs, and then heard them closing doors of their bedroom. I somehow managed to calm down realizing what I was doing. I panted heavily supporting my arms on a doors frame. Few seconds later I closed the doors and locked them up. I sat on my bed and curled my legs to my chest holding them with my arms. All I wanted to do now was crying.

I sat like that for a while, single tears running down my cheeks. _I am a monster._ Scott always tried to convince me that I'm not, that we're not, and he succeeded eventually. But now i could think of myself only as of a monster, I knew I'm and will never be like Scott. He's brave and he can control himself. He didn't attack his parents and make them run and hide from him. He would protect them. I was wondering whether my mom was right about me being hopeless, I actually felt like this.

Tear.

No, I won't do this to them again, I couldn't stand their disappointment.

Tear.

What if they don't want me anymore, if they ever did.

Tear.

It makes no difference whether I'm here or not, they virtually didn't notice me, we were always arguing for any reason.

Not wondering any longer I grabbed my Lacrosse bag and packed my most important things, my phone, some clothes, my picture with Mason and my parents, and some basic stuff. I took my jacket, put on my snickers. Letting out a sigh I slowly moved to my window, opened it and hopped out landing hard on the ground. I looked at my parents' window and it was dark outside, I heard their heartbeats, seemed like they were still scared, sitting in their bathroom. _They won't have anything to be scared of from now._ I said under my breath and headed down the street to the only place I knew I won't be humiliated-My Alpha. I hoped he'll let me stay, and won't kick me out of the pack for almost killing my parents. _What if Scott will kick me out?_ Maybe it's a bad idea but I don't know any other place where I could stay a night. He'll understand, he's the nicest person in the world, yeah, it's a good idea.

I walked through the city. Wind quietly blowing. Night was cold even if it was the beginning of the summer. The McCall's house came in my sight and for a moment I hesitated, interrupting someone's sleep because of my problems. Nonetheless i decided to do this. Slowly i walked to his house and stopped right under his window. Every lights were off so i decided not to ring the doorbell. I just jumped on a roof in front of Scott's window and sneaked a look inside. He was here, sleeping. _Dammit!_ I cursed to myself as I backed off and leaned against the wall listening to Scott's heartbeat. Suddenly I heard footsteps and light in the room was switched on. Only few seconds later window opened and revealed Scott's face looking at me with concern. He smiled and said:

"Hey, Liam. What are you doing here?" he said with sleepy voice and I immediately felt worry in it.

"I-I ran from my house and didn't have any place to stay a night, a-and I hoped I'd sleep at yours tonight. Of course I can sleep somewhere else I mean not to bother-" I tried to explain but was cut off by him.

"Of course you can Liam, you're more than welcome. Come here" he said holding out his hand. I grabbed it and he pulled me to his room through the window. I eyed the room, I've only been here for like five times since we didn't have much time to just hang-out. I turned to looked at Scott when he was closing the window and, which I didn't notice before, he was just in his underwear. I stared at his muscles while he closed the window. I didn't know why but I was having dreams about Scott sometimes, I kept having this strange urge to be around him, he was making me... smile. Was it his nice character or some Alpha-Beta thing I didn't know. All of a sudden I found myself thinking still staring at Scott's body now facing me. He was looking at me with confusion, and I instantly blushed. He just smirked at me.

"If it's bothering you just tell me, I'll dress up" said Scott.

"No, it's not, I just zoned out for a while. I don't mind, really. I usually sleep naked soo..." I said and blushed again, _he'll probably freak out_. Scott let out a small laugh.

"Yeah, okay. What about you'll take a shower, dress in your pajamas, or sleep naked(he smirked at this moment, and I blushed) and tell me what happened?" he asked simply and smiled.

"Okay, sounds good, I'll just take my boxers out of my bag" I said and unzipped my bag.

"No rush, I'll go get something to drink, do you want something?" he said and scratched his back revealing his armpit hair. I groaned inside, and didn't know why. I am straight, right?

"Just water, if it's not a problem"

"No problem, I'll be right back, take your time" He said and left the room. I took my clothes off and walked to the bathroom, all I needed was a warm shower. I stepped in, turned on the water and relaxed myself under the warm feeling of it running down my body. In this moment i didn't want to think, didn't want to worry about anything. I just leaned on the wall, cold of tiles making me shiver but disappearing as soon as it came. I closed my eyes and sighed deeply. Out of nowhere an image of Scott, his bare back and torso showed up in my mind. Seconds after that I was thinking about him, and I didn't even notice I was getting hard. As soon as I looked down I thought just _Why I'm getting hard, I never thought of guys!_ Right then I heard Scott knocking on the door.

"Liam? I forget to give you a towel, I got you one, tell me when you'll finish so I'll give it to you" he said. I turned the water off, and stepped out of the shower.

"Uhm. I'm done" I told him, unlocked the door and held my hand out for him to give me a towel. He stood up and walked to me but didn't gave me the towel.

"Uhm Scott? Could you please give me a towel?" I said, my voice slightly trembling because of the cold air.

"Of course, but don't you think it'll be better if you'll take it yourself?" Even if I couldn't see his face I knew he was smirking.

"Scott just give me it, I'm freezing"

"Nah, it's right over here. Just come and take it" he teased.

"Dude, thank you for everything, but I'm not really in mood for jokes..."

"Oh. Okay. Sorry..." he said feeling guilty and handed me a towel.

"It's okay just... nevermind. Thanks" I responded. I didn't want him to apologize for such a small thing.

Minutes later I walked out of the bathroom, as Scott, just in my underwear. And I immediately shivered at idea of us sitting just in our boxers, talking... _Shut up. You're straight. Scott's just your good friend, your Alpha,_ I tried to convince myself, but I could tell it didn't work. I grabbed my clothes form the bed and shoved them in my bag. Then I stretched and wonderful feeling of my muscles tensing and relaxing ran through my body. Scott was playing with his phone but he put it aside as he saw me sitting on a bed beside him.

"Feeling better?" asked Scott as I comforted myself on his bed.

"Yeah, I needed it, thanks..." I answered closing my tired eyes.

"Soo, if you want we can talk now. I mean it would be fine to know why are you here" he said and smiled widely at me.

"Yes. So exactly me and my parents were arguing a lot, like everyday. It was mostly about my grades and school stuff. Today my parents got my newest grades and yelled at me as always because they weren't good enough. But today was different, my dad- h-he hit me in the face..." I paused trying to stop tears from falling. Scott scooted closer to me and put his hand on my shoulder, he looked at me sympathetically and, as always, smiled, sadly this time. I gathered myself to continue.

"T-then I wanted to cry b-but instead of crying I felt my anger growing, a-and I couldn't help it. My eyes shone yellow and in the moment I jumped at my running step-dad, fully wolfed-out" I continued, sobbing.

"Fortunately h-he managed to run, and few seconds later I heard them lock up in their room. I stood in the frame of my door panting, then I realized what have i done" In that moment I broke up, tears starting to fall down my cheeks. I instantly felt Scott's strong arms embracing me into a warm hug. He was so warm, our bare skin touching, I suddenly felt his hand slowly stroking my hair.

We sat like this for few minutes. I pulled out of Scott's embrace immediately missing it. I looked up at him and smiled letting him now I'm okay now.

"I think we should go to sleep. It's past midnight!" he said standing up and walking to his desk.

"What are doing?" I asked.

"I'll let you take the bed, you're guest!" he smiled.

"Oh no, I won't sleep in this bed knowing that you'll be sleeping on a chair!" I protested and quickly stood up.

"Liam, it's okay, go to sleep. I don't mind sleeping here" he didn't gave up.

"It's big enough, we can share it" i suggested, and tried not to think of me sleeping next to Scott, almost naked... _SHUT UP!_

"Oh. I thought you wouldn't want to. Okay, I don't mind" he said, jumped on the bed and got under the covers. "Come on" he patted place next to him. I blushed as why in the hell would he want me to be closer, but i climbed next to him. I looked at him, he was smiling again, I returned the smile and got lost in these beautiful eyes of his. But Scott broke the moment by turning to switch off the lamp. He then lied down.

"Goodnight Liam" he said. I heard him turn to face my back and moments later he embraced me with his left arm, and again i felt this wonderful warm of his body. I moved closer to him until my back touched his chest. I closed my eyes, and in this very moment I didn't worry about anything because Scott was here, and my Alpha will always protect and comfort me, and i couldn't help but smile at this thought.

"Goodnight Scott" I replied. Silence filled the room and I didn't even know when I fell asleep in the warmth of Scott's body.


End file.
